wixard_academy_tiktokfandomcom-20200216-history
Liam Brieman
Information Appearance Liam's natural hair is dark, long, and purple, but he uses glamour magic to make his hair a reddish-brown color, reaching his shoulders when not pulled back. Liam tends to keep his hair pulled back at all times. Liam has green eyes and lightly tanned skin. When wearing his academy uniform, he wears black pants, a white short sleeve button-up with black accents, and a black scarf. he tends to wear red fuzzy pajama pants and a t-shirt to sleep. He always wears a small compass on a string around his neck, which aids him in finding the location to where he will time-jump. Abilities Liam has the ability to jump through time, though he isn't perfect at it yet. He's not always accurate with his jumps, nor is he very good at landing when he falls into the wrong time. He has the ability to jump through time-lines, as well, but he has not practiced enough with that ability to be able to use it properly or safely. Liam is also proficient at glamour magic, as is apparent from the change in hair color he constantly maintains. = Personality Liam is a flirty but kind individual. He is gay, so he tends to flirt more with men. When you're his friend, Liam is extremely uplifting and wants to help as much as he can, but if you're his enemy, he won't hold back. He tends to be social, but no one knows him well enough to tell you about his past, not even his best friends. Liam, in reality, is a very anxious person, but he doesn't let that anxiety, nor his depression, show to anyone. Only one person at the Wixard Academy has been able to know him more thoroughly and understand him. Backstory Early Life Liam was born in Venice, Italy to his parents Tony and Sarah Breiman. The two were travellers due to his mother having the ability to teleport from place to place. From a young age, Liam was best friends with his cousin, born only a few months before him, Jayce Breiman. Jayce and Liam were both the descendants of a powerful witch and a Merman King, Impendio and Valde, so the two developed an affinity for magic at a young age. They would often practice their smaller abilities, like glamour and love magic, on eachother. Liam was an only child, so his only friend growing up was Jayce. Teen Years Liam had a normal childhood aside from having magical abilities. He kept them hidden from most and went to normal education through high school. However, during his and Jayce's years in high school was when Jayce met Giovanni, an older skinwalker scientist. Jayce became obsessed with Giovanni, and this was also the time when Jayce and Liam began to argue. This strained their relationship and Liam began to pull away from everyone, becoming depressed and alone. However, when Liam began noticing signs of abuse on Jayce, he began to use his time powers more frequently to keep his cousin safe. This didn't help, in the end. When Jayce and Liam were in their senior year of highschool, Jayce was brutally murdered by Giovanni. Liam began to use his powers more frequently, trying to get back to that point in time where he could save his cousin, but he could never reach him in time. Jayce became a ghost due to the protective crystal their ancestor Impendio had given him, tying him close to the physical realm- but not close enough. When Liam graduated high school, he decided to stop going to normal, human schools and join Wixard Academy in order to expand his powers and learn how to save his cousin from the fate he had met. At the Academy Liam began attending the Academy at 18 and has continued attending for the past five years. Through the first four years, he mostly kept to himself and learned more about his powers. He has managed to get closer to reaching his cousin's point of death, but he still isn't quite there. When Liam discovered he could also jump into other timelines, he began to stop focusing as much on travelling through time. In the past year, Liam has been more active in the school than in his studies. He has tried to expand his friend group. Once he was forced into the dorms, he began to host parties for others in all the houses in order to gain more friends. Liam still speaks with Jayce, who stays with him at the school, about his plans for saving him. Jayce remains unknown to the school, making sure to hide his presence most of the time. Relationships Parents Liam has a good relationship with his parents. He enjoys talking to them, even if they still don't call him their son. They have begun to accept his being transgender, so he has been talking to them more as of lately. Jayce Breiman Jayce is Liam's best friend even in death. Liam confides in Jayce more than anyone else, and Jayce is the only person who truly knows him underneath the facade he puts on. Jayce and Liam argue and play like siblings. Ancestors Impendio, still being alive due to his own magic, gives advice to Liam often. They often send him letters at the school. However, Liam does not have a good relationship with Valde. The two often argue and always seem to have an issue.